Want
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Nowaki has to have put something in Hiroki’s coffee, or at least that’s what Hiroki would like to think...Egoist!smut.


Prompt: 'cup of coffee' - 2x5obsessions

A/N: Um, JM Snyder may have inspired this one as well~ Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope V-Day went well for you all. Due to certain circumstances, I was unable to post this on the day of :'D

* * *

Want

"Ah, Hiro-san, you're already so…" Nowaki comments as he strokes Hiroki ever so softly through his clothes. He unzips Hiroki's fly and slips a hand below the waistband of Hiroki's pants.

"Uhn, shut up…" Hiroki closes his eyes, trying his best not to collapse against Nowaki. His knees tremble as Nowaki's hand explores him…

---

His body had felt weird, ever since Nowaki came home and they shared a cup of coffee.

The kitchen seemed to have grown steadily warmer as they spoke to each other in soft tones and sipped lightly from their smoking mugs for what must have been an hour. Or two. Or so. Hiroki thought it was good to have talks like this every once in a while, but then Nowaki went on to share his day with him…

And Hiroki found himself watching Nowaki closely, taking in the tilt of Nowaki's lips, the curve of his jaw, the tinted shade of his skin, every little shift in expression. Nowaki smiled. Nowaki laughed and blushed lightly. Nowaki ran a hand through his soft-looking hair and leaned back in his chair, dark shirt tightening over his chest. The heat of the coffee seemed to be flowing hotly through Hiroki's veins.

By the time they stood to file into their bedroom for a night of sleep, Hiroki's heat had spread across his cheeks…and his lower body.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki turned, but Hiroki was standing awkwardly away from him.

"Um, you go ahead. I have to use the bathroom, so I'll meet you in the bedroom, alright?" Hiroki said quickly, too quickly for Nowaki to _not_ be suspicious.

"Is there something wrong, Hiro-san?"

"No, but don't come any closer!" Hiroki said as Nowaki began to move toward him.

"Eh? But Hiro-san-"

Then Nowaki realized it – Hiroki was hiding something from him. Something that was making his face burn a bright red, filling his cheeks so much Nowaki was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of his ears and blood wasn't dripping from his nose. "I see."

"You don't _see_ anything," Hiroki snarled. "Just go already, I told you – I'll meet you in the bedroom!"

Nowaki pulled suddenly on Hiroki's arm, and Hiroki yelped in surprise.

"Don't look!" His hands shot to cover himself, but Nowaki was already there. He grasped him through the material of his pants, and the abrupt attention had Hiroki gasping out a moan…

---

"You…" Hiroki says through clenched teeth as Nowaki kisses along his neck. "You p-put something into my drink, didn't you?"

"What? Of course not," Nowaki murmurs against Hiroki's skin. "It hurts to hear you accuse me of that."

"Then why does my body…" Hiroki's breath hitches as Nowaki increases the pace of his ministrations. "Why does my body feel so strange?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one to ask that, Hiro-san." Nowaki groans as Hiroki frees his cock from the confines of his pants and traces a finger down his length. Hiroki takes hold of him and mimics the way Nowaki is touching him, stroking him, exciting him to his core.

"Nowaki…" Hiroki mumbles, enjoying the feeling of Nowaki's hardened cock in his hand.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki manages to choke out. "Hiro-san, I think I've figured out what happened to your body."

"W-What?"

"Hiro-san…you just wanted me."

"What?!"

"Hiro-san ached for me. You wanted me. That's what your body was trying to tell you."

"No, no, that's just- uhn…"

"But that's fine, because you know what?" Nowaki leans forward, his breath stroking the sensitive skin of Hiroki's ear as he whispers, "I want you too."

And right then, Hiroki loses control of himself and lets out a groan as he comes. A strangled sound of pleasure escapes his throat, and Nowaki feels his body reacting to the delicious noises of Hiroki's release. When Hiroki stops moving his hand, Nowaki takes over with his own. He follows Hiroki into orgasm shortly after, and they rest heavily against each other.

"Well, that was interesting," Nowaki remarks with a smile, and even Hiroki smiles a little in reply.

"You're an idiot."

After they clean themselves up a bit and finally move into their bedroom, Nowaki speaks again.

"It was great to _see_ your true feelings, Hiro-san."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You saw nothing," Hiroki denies, crossing his arms and jutting his chin stubbornly into the air.

"Oh, but Hiro-san, I saw _everything _and more." Nowaki stops halfway to their bed and wraps his arms tightly around Hiroki, snuggling his head into Hiroki's shoulder. "It would make me happiest to have you admit it out loud though."

"S-Stupid. Of course, that's it! If I didn't…w-want you, I wouldn't be your lover, now would I?" Hiroki sighs, cheeks flushed. He pushes away his pride for a moment and forces the next bit out. "I'm sorry for…accusing you and stuff. That was dumb of me."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki says just to say it, smiling. "I know you didn't mean it anyway." He kisses Hiroki and happily squeezes him tighter to his body.

Slowly, Hiroki reciprocates the embrace. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of sweat, stale hospital air, and somewhere beneath it all – the indescribable smell of Nowaki, the man. Nowaki, the greatest love of Hiroki's life.

Hiroki sighs again, but in an odd and content way. In the small silence, he hears a gentle _thump-thump_ in both their chests. Nowaki's heart beats against his, for his, and Hiroki hopes with all of his might that this happiness of theirs will never end.


End file.
